Visual Discography: Page 4
Page 4: 2010s BBC In Concert: Live at Manchester Apollo (live album) 2010 BBC In Concert: 17th December 1981 (live album) 2010 As The Lights Go Down (live album) 2010 The Dub Mix EP (EP) 2010 Remix EP (EP) 2010 Boys Keep Swinging / Absolute Beginners (single) 2010 *7" - Europe: MANI702, limited edition 1500 copies All You Need Is Now (single) 2010 *CD - Belgium: 945.B271.122 - PIASB 271 CDPRO, promo *CD - Europe: 945.B232.322 - PIASR 232 CDMP, promo *CD - Germany: LC 01666, promo *CD - US: DIDX-701028 1, promo From Mediterranea with Love (ep) 2010 Gli Album Mito (album set) 2011 10 Great Songs (compilation album) 2011 The Music of Duran Duran (compilation album) 2011 All You Need Is Now (album) 2011 *CD - Argentina: LAB 10050-2 *CD - Australia: Duran 01 *CD - Australia, promo *CD - Belgium: 945.B255.020 - PIASB 255 CDPRO, promo *CD - Brazil: LAB 10050-2 (AB2000) *CD - Brazil: LAB 10050-2 (AA4000), promo *CD - Canada: 0731517012 *CD - Europe: 945.B255.020 - PIASR 255 CD *CD - Germany, advance promo *CD - Germany: 0206551ERE *CD - Germany: 0206550ERE, Deluxe edition, 16 tracks *CD - Greece: No cat. #, promo *CD - Hong Kong: LOVECD112, 15 tracks *CD - Italy: 0206540EIT *CD - Italy: 0206541EIT / DURAN DLX, box w/ bonus tracks *CD - Japan: VQCD-10311/2, w/bonus disc & obi-strip *CD - Korea: KACD 1035 *CD - Poland: DURAN 01 / 5 903427 874566 *CD - Russia: Duran 01 *CD - Taiwan: LOVECD112 *CD - Taiwan: DURAN01 *LP - UK: DURANLP 01 / 5 060156 657676 *LP - UK: VF 026, 5 x 12" box set *CD - UK: No cat. #, advance promo *CD - UK: DURAN 01 / 5 060156 652541 *CD - UK: DURAN DLX 01 / 5 060156 652640, Deluxe edition, 16 tracks *CD - UK: DURAN HMV 01 / 5 060156 652947, HMV exclusive, 2-CD set *LP - US: 0731517027, 2 x 12" *CD - US: 0731517012 *CD - US: 0731517022, 15 tracks + bonus DVD *CD - US: 0731517042, 17 tracks + bonus DVD, Best Buy exclusive *CD - US: 0731517052, 15 tracks, F.Y.E. edition Girl Panic! (single) 2011 *CD - Belgium: 945.B477.824 - PIASB 477, promo *CD - Greece: No cat. #, promo *7" - US: 0731517017, limited edition *DL - Worldwide: No cat.#, download on Amazon.de Leave A Light On (single) 2011 Other People's Lives (Night Version) (single) 2011 *DL - Worldwide: No cat.#, download on duranduran.com Other People's Lives (EP) 2011 Live! - Rome: 12th May 2011 (live album) 2011 The Man Who Stole A Leopard (EP) 2012 A Diamond in the Mind (album/DVD) 2012 Sight & Sound (compilation album) 2012 The Biggest and the Best (compilation album) 2012 Best Bands from Great Britain (compilation album) 2012 The Reflex from Hyde Park Audio (single) 2013 *WAW file - UK: No cat. #, released by duranduran.com on Duran Duran Appreciation Day The Reflex from Hyde Park Video (video) 2013 *M4V file - UK: No cat. #, released by duranduran.com on Duran Duran Appreciation Day